


A Rough Night

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Bad Dreams, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Both Sungjae and Ilhoon have bad dreams on the same night...both turning to their elders, no matter what time it is. And both decide not to tell their hyungs about what they dreamt.





	A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made the boys a little OOC... and I think this whole thing is a mess... but please comment and let me know what you think.

It was a couple days after their final This Is Us concert; even after all the laughter they had the day before, Sungjae felt like something was wrong. His heart was starting to feel like it did when he was up on that stage on day three and he didn’t quite know why. As always, he shrugged the feeling off, had a quick snack before he got ready and went to bed.  

If by chance, he had decided to chat with Ilhoon that night, he would’ve found out, that he too was having the same feeling. Except, with Ilhoon, instead of shrugging it off, he sat in his room pondering why he was feeling the way he was. He was not the kind to show his soft side, so to have the urge to cry was still foreign to him. He went to sleep that night still not having the answer he was looking for.  

»»»

 _It was dark out, the time on_ _Sungjae’s_ _phone read 2am. He was on the way home from the studio, having had extra practice hours after his scheduled lessons. On the way back, he started to notice that something was amiss. Behind him, he could hear footsteps that sounded a lot like they were matching his, and soon enough, he came to realize that whoever it was, was following him home. Maybe they were just going the same way, he reasoned. At 2am. Without a second thought, he turned around abruptly, coming face to face with the person behind him. It looked to be a man, covered in a face mask, hat on and the most eerie set of blue eyes he’d ever seen. Instead of walking ahead like Sungjae thought he would, the man had abruptly stopped when Sungjae turned._  

 _He was following me..._  

 _Pounding heart filled with fear, Sungjae started to slowly back away, which eventually turned to full on running. He pulled his phone out ready to call his_ _hyungs_ _for help, but his mind caught up to him and couldn’t call them._

 _They're all in the army...they can’t come and save me._  

 _He kept running, doing his best to evade the person chasing him, fingers busy trying to call_ _Peniel_ _. But before he could press the green button, he skidded to a stop. In his blur of running, he had come up to a dead end, turning around to see the chaser at the other end of the alley, a menacing look on his face. Sungjae gulped and before he knew it, the chaser ran towards him at full speed as he shielded himself with his arms._  

Before he could find out what the chaser was going to do or what was to become of him, Sungjae woke up with a shocked gasp. He had sweat running down his forehead and he felt almost suffocated in his room. His breathing was labored and he felt like he couldn’t get new air in. One hand was on his heart, his mind tried to will it to slow down, while his other hand blindly reached for his phone. He dialed for his hyung and hoped his phone call was picked up.  

 _“Sungjae-yah...??”_  

 _“_ H-hyung...” his voice was coming out in short breaths and something was telling him that something was wrong. 

“ _Sungjae-yah...what happened?? Why do you sound out of breath??”_  his voice showed his concern but in his distressed state, Sungjae didn’t pick up on it.  

“Hyung...can I come over?” the question was simple, but tonight, it felt off. Especially, at whatever time in the morning.  

“ _Of course you can, you know you can visit whenever...do you want me to pick you up?”_  

 _“_ Umm...I’ll be ok hyung...” 

»»»

 _He was sitting at a park somewhere in the middle of the day. In the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered that he was to meet one of his_ _hyungs_ _here, but the longer he waited the more he realized that no one was coming. In fact, the park was void of anybody except himself. Ilhoon got up and started to take a walk, in hopes of finding someone, anyone. He realized that he came in short however when he found himself back at his starting point._  

 _“Hello...? Is anyone here??” he shouted through the silence. There was no answer. He ran around, up down, left right, even venturing outside of the park, but he still could not find anyone._  

 _“_ _Hyung_ _?! Guys, where are you??”_  

 _Ilhoon ran himself tired, collapsing in the middle of the grass field. Tears quickly made its way to_ _Ilhoon’s_ _eyes and one thought kept running through his mind._  

 _They left me. I'm alone._  

 _He didn’t know what to do...he was alone and he didn’t have anyone as company. Didn’t have anyone to joke around with. This felt like the time to enjoy the peace, enjoying not being recognized and enjoy his days of not working but all of it felt lonely to him._  

 _He wanted to spend his work free days with his family, with his_ _hyungs_ _, with Sungjae...even his sister wasn’t here._ _He laid there for some time, not knowing how long it’s been_ _until a wayward dog made its presence known._ _He opened his eyes at the sound of the dog barking, something about it sounding familiar._ _He sat up and looked_ _around, trying to find the source._ _From where he was sitting, he couldn’t see anything so he_ _stood up and started to follow the sound._  

 _He followed the sound,_ _passing a lake before he reached the bridge. Just as he was about to cross it, he saw someone standing in the middle, almost as though the person was waiting for him._ _Ilhoon started to cross the bridge,_ _and he was steps away from seeing who the person is but he woke up in his dark room._  

His eyes blinked to get use to the darkness of his room, mind trying to figure out why he dreamt such a thing. In the dark, Ilhoon reached for his phone and decided to call someone.  

“Hyung can I come over?” 

“ _If you’re being disrespectful like that, maybe not...but something sounds wrong...”_  

 _“_ Please hyung...” if anyone had asked, Ilhoon had  _not_  just used his begging voice, nor was he going to admit to wanting some hyung comfort now.  

“ _Do you want me to pick you up?”_  the concern on the other end of the line was very evident to Ilhoon but he wasn’t going to say anything. Before Ilhoon could answer, a decision was made for him. 

“ _I’ll come pick you up,”_  

»»»

Sungjae arrived at Eunkwang’s house and knocked on the door timidly. A second later, a bleary eyed Eunkwang opened the door and immediately, Sungjae felt guilty for waking his hyung up. Without a second thought, Eunkwang ushered him inside and closed the door before he made his way back into the living room with the maknae trailing behind. When Sungjae walks into the room, he noticed two steaming hot cups on the coffee table and his guilt goes up a notch.  

“Sungjae-yah...” Sungjae took a seat next to Eunkwang and pretends that his hands aren’t shaking.  

“Is everything ok? Something’s bothering you....” Sungjae scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. 

“I...I had a bad dream hyung...” he whispered and Eunkwang had to lean in a little to hear what Sungjae said.  

“You had a bad dream...” Eunkwang couldn’t believe what he was hearing. In the six years they’ve known each other, Sungjae has never had a bad dream (well, as much as his memory allowed him to remember), let alone come to his hyungs for something like this. He wasn’t quite sure what to do right now.  

“Do you, uh...do you want to talk about it?” he asked awkwardly with one of his signature smiles. Sungjae doesn’t answer but instead asked: 

“Can I sleep over?” his eyes are wide and Eunkwang can see how shy he got afterwards as he looked back down to his hands.  

“Of course you can sleep over, must be a really bad dream huh...” Eunkwang mumbled the end of his sentence as he passed over a hot cup to Sungjae. The maknae sipped on his drink as he curled himself on the couch. 

Just as he was about to continue the conversation, Eunkwang’s phone rang out with a message.  

 _‘_ _I’m picking Ilhoon up from his house. Something sounds wrong'_  

Eunkwang didn’t know what to make of the message except for the fact that both his dongsaengs is in distressed mode. He sends a quick message back: 

 _‘Something’s_ _wrong with Sungjae too, he’s here at my house. Come over'_  

Minhyuk read the message he got from Eunkwang with a small smile. He turned to Ilhoon, who was sitting in the passenger seat with shut eyes and smiled bigger. When they arrived at Eunkwang’s apartment building, Ilhoon opened his eyes and looked at Minhyuk with a sleepy look.  

“Are we here hyung?” Ilhoon sleepily asked as he rubbed his eyes.  

“Yes, we’re here...let’s go,” he answered, his hand opened the door and rushed to get to Ilhoon.  

“Hyung, this doesn’t look like your building......” Ilhoon almost whined when he was standing outside the car. Minhyuk laughed lightly at him and pulled on his sleeve to get him inside. He led Ilhoon inside, into the elevator and up to the right level. 

“Hhhyuunnggg....” Ilhoon whined but Minhyuk had ignored it with a smile. They walked up to the right door and pressed on the bell, the sound chiming louder than it normally would. It took a minute, but the door finally opened with Eunkwang on the side.  

“I thought we were going to your home....” Ilhoon directed his statement to Minhyuk.  

“This is home....” Minhyuk answered with a big smile before he ushered Ilhoon inside. In a sleep haze, Ilhoon toed off his shoes and shuffled further inside the house. When he entered the living room, he was surprised to see Sungjae there. 

“Jae??”  

“Hyung...” Ilhoon stared at Sungjae for a few moments more before he shuffled over and sat down next to him, head laid back, almost admitting defeat to sleep.  

“What are you doing here hyung? Did you have a bad dream too?” Sungjae asked Ilhoon and the latter squinted one eye open to stare at him.  

In the kitchen, Minhyuk and Eunkwang were having their own conversation. 

“So what’s up with Sungjae?” Minhyuk asked Eunkwang as he walked about, making more tea.  

“I’m not too sure...he rang me earlier asking to come over but he was breathing hard, like he had been running. Then when he got here I asked him about it and he said he had a bad dream...” Eunkwang’s voice is soft and low but Minhyuk could very well hear the concern. 

“Did he tell you about the dream?” Minhyuk was curious. What kind of bad dream did Sungjae have to warrant him wanting to come over? 

“I don’t know, he dodged my question and asked if he could sleep over too...something doesn’t seem right,” Minhyuk had an inkling feeling that whatever the dream was, it had something to do with Eunkwang.  

“Anyways, why did you pick Ilhoon up? You said something wasn’t right...”  

“Funnily enough, the same thing happened with Ilhoon...he called, wanting to come over. I don’t know what’s wrong yet, he practically fell asleep in the car...” Minhyuk explained with a frown.  

“Should we ask them about it?” 

“Let’s wait until morning...” 

When the teas were done, they both walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where both Ilhoon and Sungjae are laughing at something. Minhyuk handed Ilhoon his cup of tea and both elders left the room again. When they came back, the maknaes looked at them with confusion on their faces. Both had blankets and pillows in their arms, almost to the point where they couldn’t see where they were headed. Before they walked anywhere further, Minhyuk deposited the items in his arms onto the floor with a thud.  

Minhyuk then helped Eunkwang and together they rearranged his living room, so they could all camp out comfortably together. Sungjae was first to finish his drink, placing the cup on the coffee table before he settled himself on the floor next to Eunkwang. The leader on the other hand, was scrolling his tv, trying to find something to watch. The only person who hadn’t settled in yet was Ilhoon, who was still on the couch, cup in hand.  

“Ilhoonie...come sleep...we won’t bite...” Minhyuk had sweetly said as he patted the empty space beside him. Ilhoon gave him a disgusted yet warm smile and kept drinking his tea. Ilhoon eventually finished his drink and took his place next to Minhyuk, as a movie he didn’t know the name of started to play. It didn’t take long for all of them to fall back asleep, all previous bad feelings disappearing into the night. Eunkwang made a mental note to ask them about their dreams in the morning, but something inside told him he’d forget. 

Which he did.  

The next morning at breakfast, Minhyuk sat staring at Eunkwang and giving him a knowing look. Eunkwang, who did notice Minhyuk staring, looked back at him with a confused look.  

“Why are you staring at me like that Minhyuk-ah? It’s creepy... “ he laughed as he ate more of his food.  

“Should we maybe talk about something... “ he casually said as he too ate more of his breakfast. Eunkwang kept looking at him confused, wondering what ‘something’ was.  

“Minhyuk hyung is talking in riddles...!” Sungjae laughed, the water he was drinking nearly spilling out of his mouth. Eunkwang laughed along too before realization hit him.  

“Ah, you want to talk about last night....why didn’t you just say so?” he playfully hit Minhyuk’s arm, a big smile on his face.  

“We don’t want to talk about last night,” Ilhoon mumbled.  

“Are you sure? It would help you guys feel better... What if it happens again?” Minhyuk asked with much seriousness.  

“It won’t happen again, right hyung?” Sungjae answered, before he looked to Ilhoon for confirmation, to which he got a small nod.  

“Except...” Sungjae started and Ilhoon looked to him with wide eyes. “The sleepover was fun! Can we do it again?? With Changsub hyung and Hyunsik hyung and Peniel hyung!” they all laughed and Minhyuk reached over to ruffle Sungjae’s hair.  

“Of course we can Sungjae-yah...anything for the maknae...” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for BTOB's first military enlistment! So long leader Eunkwang...until we meet again! :)


End file.
